Shopping carts are commonly used in supermarkets to transport groceries and other items to a checkout counter. A typical conventional shopping cart includes a wheeled frame on which is provided a typically metal basket. A handle extends from the basket to enable a user to push the shopping cart throughout the supermarket. An infant seat may be provided on the basket to support an infant during shopping.
During grocery shopping, groceries are placed in the basket. In some cases, solid or liquid food matter can leak onto the basket from packages in which they are contained. If it remains on the basket for a prolonged period of time, the food matter may promote the breeding of bacteria on the basket. The bacteria may potentially contaminate food items which are subsequently placed in the basket. Accordingly, a shopping cart liner is needed which can be placed in a basket of a shopping cart to prevent bacteria on the basket from contaminating food items placed